A display apparatus including a liquid crystal panel needs to change transmittance of a liquid crystal panel when a pixel value (for example, a gradation value, etc.) of an image is changed. Herein, in order to change the transmittance, a desired response time is required. For this reason, when the image is changed, sometimes it is not possible to follow up the change in the transmittance of the liquid crystal panel.
Therefore, a liquid crystal display apparatus, in which each pixel is divided into two or more subpixels, a voltage is applied to one subpixel so as to be overshot, and a voltage is applied to the other subpixel so as to be undershot, thereby a waveform by an overshoot phenomenon and a waveform by a swing-back phenomenon are mutually canceled in the whole pixel, such that quality of display image is maintained, has been disclosed (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-237352).
Meanwhile, the liquid crystal display apparatus may display a film image such as a movie film or a video image such as television broadcasts. The movie film, or the like is recorded at 24 frames per second, and has a film frequency of 24 Hz. An image signal of the movie film is converted from 24 Hz into 60 Hz in a main substrate of the liquid crystal display apparatus. The image conversion is referred to as 2-3 pull-down processing, and each frame of the movie film, for example, odd-numbered frames and even-numbered frames are converted into 3 frames and 2 frames, respectively, such that the conversion from 24 Hz into 60 Hz is performed. Further, when a driving frequency (also referred to as a display frequency) of the liquid crystal display apparatus is 60 Hz (normal driving), display image switching (frame switching) is performed at an extremely slow frequency of 3 frames (20 Hz), and 2 frames (30 Hz).